happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frilly
Frilly is a fan character. Character bio Frilly is a brown frill-necked lizard who is always seen holding a wooden club. He looks like a typical, happy character who enjoys his daily life. Frilly is also very obedient towards any shown rules and never wants to ignore them. However, this can cause him to actually obey the wrong rules, which in turn, can cause deaths. Apparently, Frilly also is not fond of anyone who disobeys the rules. If he sees any (simply) disobedient tree friend, he will scold him/her and give him/her a long lecture (in gibberish, obviously), which can drive him/her mad afterwards. Another thing is that rebellious characters are his worst nightmare. If stopping them is not proven successful, he will lose his sanity and begin smacking on random objects. This can sometimes result in him smacking a tree friend. At such state, other characters might seek help sending him to an asylum. Despite being a frill-necked lizard, Frilly's neck frill is always seen spreaded out no matter the condition, except when he feels sad, sick, or tired. Some characters find his appearance a bit threatening because of this. Frilly's episodes Starring roles *That's the Law! *Pointless Rules *On a Rollerblade *2014: A Space Odyssey *Backstabbing Backscratcher *Club Rules *Biting Resistance *Beyond Frilled Featuring roles *Don't Yank My Chain (Fan version) *Drive me Wild *The Greedy Bet *The Brake Break *Back-Breaker *Duck and Cover *Kappa The Flag *Bet Jurassic Can *Caught on Camera *Who's Your Mummy? *Release the Savage *Rushin' Winter *Full Speed Ahead *Flower One's Guard *Take Scare of It Appearances *Young Love *Just Like Magic *Wintersaults *Pointless Love *Weasel Stompin' Day *Better Safe and Sorry *Race Yourself *Rotten Potatoes *Over the Speed *Let's Paint the Worlds with Color *The Toothinator *Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode) *Daphne's Backstory *Pumpkin On Someone *Down the Truck *Dodgemauled *Yum of Your Business Deaths #Don't Yank My Chain (Fan version): Run over by a train. #Pointless Rules: Impaled by sharp items. #Young Love: Killed by the growing rock. #Just Like Magic: Turned into a traffic cone and ran over. #Drive me Wild: Hit by Snappy's car. #The Brake Break: Ran over by Velo. #On a Rollerblade: Has his head smashed open. #2014: A Space Odyssey: Burnt in an amosphere. #Back-Breaker: Dies in an explosion. #Better Safe and Sorry: Dies when school collapses. #Duck and Cover: Ripped to pieces by ducks. #Backstabbing Backscratcher: Punctured by his club. #Race Yourself: Run over. #Bet Jurassic Can: Eaten by a dilophosaurus. #Caught on Camera: Sliced into pieces (off-screen). #Over the Speed: Died from his massive injuries and blood loss. #Release the Savage: Run over by a car. #Rushin' Winter: Ran over by Rush. #Club Rules: Knocked into an electric fence and vaporized. #Biting Resistance: Vaporized by a gas tank explosion. #Full Speed Ahead: Ran over by Zet. #Yum of Your Business: Dies of blood loss. #Flower One's Guard: Died inside the massive pile-up. #Within a Wheelchair: Ran over by a wheelchair. #Take Scare of It: Crushed by a scarecrow. Injuries #Over the Speed: Hit by numerous concrete pieces which crush some parts of his body. #Biting Resistance: His hand is cut off. He's later injured by an explosion. Kill count *Armando - 1 ("That's the Law!" along with Kirk) *Kirk - 1 ("That's the Law!" along with Toothy) *Toothy - 1 ("That's the Law!" along with Crash) *Crash - 1 ("That's the Law!") *Fungus - 1 ("Pointless Rules" along with Plushy) *Pow Pow - 1 ("The Greedy Bet") *Cuddles - 1 ("On a Rollerblade") *Tricks - 1 ("On a Rollerblade") *Tracks - 1 ("On a Rollerblade") *Guddles - 1 ("On a Rollerblade") *Ace - 1 ("2014: A Space Odyssey") *Josh - 1 ("2014: A Space Odyssey") *Todd - 1 ("2014: A Space Odyssey") *Tarsy - 1 ("2014: A Space Odyssey") *White Kiwi - 1 ("Back-Breaker") *Cap - 1 ("Rotten Potatoes") *Emmy - 1 ("Rotten Potatoes") *Trippy - 1 ("Club Rules") *Robo Star - 1 ("Club Rules") *Squabbles - 1 ("Beyond Frilled") *Salvia - 1 ("Beyond Frilled") *Pranky - 1 ("Beyond Frilled") *Mew - 1 ("Take Scare of It") *Generic Tree Friends - 12+ ("That's the Law!", "2014: A Space Odyssey", "Biting Resistance") Trivia *It is currently unknown how he got his wooden club. *He is Wrinkles's neighbor, but neither Frilly nor Wrinkles have interacted with each other. *A fan character submitted to the first Truffles' Video Bomb Competition is also named Frilly, and also shares the same species. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 38 Introductions Category:Lizards